Jumping Jackpot
'' '''The Chuckle Brothers win a £50,000 jackpot, but Barry can't remember where he put the winning ticket, and they have two hours to find it before their fortune fades away. Plot It's almost 10:00AM in the morning, and Paul is watching the television. Barry brings him in breakfast, but Paul is disgusted to find out Barry had given him bird seed. He jokes "what's next, worms?". This is of coincidence, as Barry had planned to give him worms. The reason for the lack of food is that they are a "bit hard up". As Barry leaves the room, Paul uncovers his hidden secret safe, and from it he takes biscuits and eats a bourbon as he watches the television. The television shows an information video informing viewers of the winner of the Jumping Jackpot, a competition in which the jackpot prize is £50,000 in cash. It then shows a video of the winner taken from camera footage in the shop in which Barry brought the ticket. Paul notices that Barry is the winner of the Jumping Jackpot. He is about to tell Barry when he becomes selfish and tries to hand the ticket in himself, thus himself getting the money. He goes searching for the ticket, but he can't find it. He then tries to see if Barry has the ticket on him, chasing him around the house, telling Barry that he really wants a bread bun. As he is chased into the living room, Paul searches behind pillows as Barry watches the television and notices himself as being the winner of the Jumping Jackpot, despite Paul attempting to cover the television. Paul asks Barry where the ticket is, but Barry wastes 15 minutes trying to think about where the ticket would be, but alas can not remember where he put it. The brothers remove all items from the house, believing the ticket to be the only thing left in their house. Whilst it is not there, Barry remembers that he kept the ticket as a bookmark for his library book, though he had already returned the book to the library. On the way to the library, Barry says the book was called Bobby Fandango Space Detective, but quickly denies this, claiming it to be Seymour Wilson: Underwater Agent. Paul notices Barry can not remember which book had the bookmark, but they make it inside the library, where they are "ssshed" almost straight away. Paul looks under the "Spies" section, when he notices another man has got it, and is reading it. Paul and Barry tell the man the ending of the story, and thus he walks off without the book. Barry searches the book but cannot find the ticket. They have to go through 98 other possible books with the ticket in, where they book them out the library, though only 5 at a time. They female assistant tells them they have ran out of quota time, and thus not all 98 books were searched. Paul tells Barry not to worry, as he notices a detective outfit. Paul and Barry put on the outfits and pretend to be an elderly couple to fool the assistant into letting them rent the remaining books, but she sees through the disguises. As they become annoyed, they leave, but first mess up the assisant's arrangement of paper clips. With 40 minutes left, Barry and Paul are returning home when they notice the man who had taken one of the possible books with the ticket inside. They pretend that Barry is being attacked by a wasp. Paul then takes the book from the man's hands, pretending to try and swat the wasp, but infact thieving to take it. The man takes the book back from Paul. And worse matters, Paul knocked out Barry with the book. Barry recovers and they follow the man home, where people are taking furniture out of his home, as he is moving house. Barry makes a point that the ticket might end up in Australia, and that "they'd never make it there in half an hour". Paul and Barry disguise themselfs as some of the furniture movers so that they could secretly search the house for the ticket, when Paul says he'll buy Barry a proper book mark for his birthday. At this moment, the man walks into the home and hears Barry drop a delicate collectable. The man also thinks he has seen Paul and Barry before, but they deny this. As he leaves in thought, Barry worries that the man might have found the ticket and hid it in a safe. As the living room is of a similar layout to the Chuckle's living room, Paul tries to see if there is a safe in the same position as there is the secret safe in their house, but alas is not there. As Paul becomes trapped under a qulty, Barry opens the book and finally finds the ticket. Paul gets up but sneezes and the ticket lands on the sofa. Barry runs over to get the ticket but accidently pushes it further into the sofa and they cannot find it. Paul and Barry quickly hide when they hear other furniture movers walk into the house, who then take the sofa outside. As the movers are getting ready to move the sofa into the moving house van, Paul and Barry sneak outside and push the sofa towards the HQ. The furniture movers see them push the sofa and chase them, but eventually the furniture movers become puzzled and leave when Barry and Paul appear to have gone missing with the sofa (they are infact in a shop window). A man on a bicycle gives them a lift with the sofa to HQ with only three minutes left to go. Barry brings the sofa inside the HQ where they then try to find the winning ticket. As they become exhausted, Paul goes to the tool hire shop next door and returns back to HQ with a hacksaw. He then tears the sofa apart. In the process of this, Barry sees the ticket and quickly takes it with 30 seconds left, and they ring the reception bell in excitment. The man who comes to the desk is the man who was moving house, and questions why they were at the HQ. Whilst Paul says he's come to collect the £50,000, the man notices his sofa in the background, ripped to shreads, and Barry admits to the man that they will pay for the damages of his sofa. The man then presents them with the £50,000, but takes away the amount of money that will pay for the costs of his now broken sofa and the other items the Chuckles broke when in his house, including an item costing £10,000 and a painting costing £39,000, as well as a sofa which calculates the cost as £9999. This leaves the Chuckle Brothers with only a pound left. The Chuckle Brothers become annoyed and ask "what can you get with a pound?". The man tells them that they "could buy another ticket" and laughs. Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 20 Category:Episodes Written By Julian Dutton Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances